Beginning Again
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: The boys and the girls each gain more members. Now their numbers are even. Drama in school and trouble with relationships are enough for the Hatfords and the Malloys. Sequel to Another Start.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Again

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the sequel to **_**Another Start**_**! I hope you guys enjoy my new story! Most of my ideas came from watching the movie The Sandlot 2. It reminded me a lot of the Boy/Girl Battle Series. I hope you guys will review on this! **

**Anyway, here is the full summary:**

**It's been a week since the boys and the girls had seen each other. Just as they all are about to explode on their parents about that new stupid rule, when they all receive a special surprise: the girl's cousins, Mary and Ruth, and the boys' cousin, Scott, move in with them. Now that each of the groups has more members, their numbers are all equal. **

**Anyway, school begins again, and now they all have an excuse to see each other again. **

**Steve Benson realizes that he has a shot with Eddie, so he tries to win her heart, but the problem is, that Eddie isn't free like he thinks- she is secretly dating Jake Hatford. Steve doesn't know of course, so he tries anyway. **

**Beth and Josh are still trying to make their own secret relationship work, but they are struggling against society. Their relationship comes out to light, and everyone is criticizing them, mainly because of their differences.**

**Wally and Caroline are both ready to take their own relationship to the next level- becoming exclusive, and becoming official boyfriend and girlfriend. Problem for them is that they are both afraid to ask each other and have the "Talk." **

**Mary is still dealing with the pain of her and her twin's past. Peter notices, and decides to help her out- only to fall for her. Peter is trying to figure out how to tell the news to his brothers. Mary also falls for Peter and tries to think of a way to tell her twin and her new sisters.**

**Scott's troubles are also beginning. He is also trying to deal with the pain of losing his parents and being adopted. He isn't used to having brothers, even his favorite cousins, after being an only child. He grows close to Ruth, who is dealing with her own pain of her own past. Their friendship grows and soon, they are the best of friends. Scott and Ruth start to think that there is more to life than they think- especially when they are together.**

**Big problems right? And yet, there's more. Eddie, Beth, Caroline, Ruth, and Mary are having problems with a mean girl named Belinda. Jake, Josh, Wally, Peter, and Scott on the other hand, are having troubles with Belinda's boyfriend Ben, who happens to be the eldest son of the mayor of Buckman. Eddie and Ben also collide when he refuses accept that Eddie, a girl, is a better sport player than he is. Belinda collides with Mary and Caroline when Belinda doesn't accept that Caroline is a better actress, and that Mary is a better singer and dancer. The pranks are on. Except Ben and Belinda's "pranks" are dangerous and almost evil.**

**Now, the problem isn't the war between the Malloys and Hatfords. It's a battle within school, and a battle with trying to begin life again.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES, JUST MY OWN FANFICTIONS. I ALSO OWN SCOTT HATFORD, MARY AND RUTH SAYERS MALLOY, AND BEN AND BELINDA. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1:

EDDIE'S POV

I sat on a wooden chair next to my bedroom window. I stared out of my open window and thought. It has been a week since I last saw Jake and his brothers. School was starting soon, and I wasn't very excited that the summer was almost over. I sighed as a soft breeze blew my blonde hair into my eyes. I brushed my hair away from my face and glanced at the clock. 9:15 am. My cousins were going to arrive soon. I close my window and my curtain so I could change out of my pajamas and into some good clothes.

My cousins, Mary and Ruth Sayers were now going to be Mary and Ruth Malloy. We were adopting them. They had a rough past- their mom, my aunt and my mother's sister, died when they were 9. Their father, my uncle, had started to beat them after a week of her death. My cousins had kept it to themselves and hid the bruises, so that we never knew. This had been a big mistake. Last week, not long after we found out Caroline was suffering from dehydration, not cancer, we also received the news that my uncle had gotten drunker than usual, and nearly killed Ruth. Mary in desperation to save her twin had whacked her own father with a vase on the head and then called the cops. Our uncle was taken to prison, Ruth and Mary were sent to the hospital, and remained there until they were sent onto an airplane to Buckman.

Anyway, I decided that this was a special occasion, but not one where I was going to get all dressy. I wore short jeans that went below my knees, my blue converse, and a blue top over a red tank top, and a blue baseball cap which had a red 15 on it. I left my blonde hair loose. Then I went downstairs.

My sisters, Beth and Caroline, were already down in the kitchen. Beth wore white jean shorts with a green top over a purple tank top, with white Nikes. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. Caroline wore dark blue skinny jeans with black boots, and a yellow tank top. Her long dark hair was pulled out of her face and clipped to the back with a yellow barrette. Beth's blue eyes looked a bit worried, but Caroline's brown eyes looked excited, but bored at the same time.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked.

"9:17. did you already eat?" I asked. Beth shook her head. "We wanted to eat with the twins, but we had a slice of toast," she said. I shrugged and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I was still drinking it when I heard a car pull into our drive way. "They're here!" Caroline said and jumped up. I chugged my juice and then followed Beth and Caroline onto our porch. Caroline nearly tackled Mary and Ruth into a hug.

Startled, Mary dropped her backpack, but then hugged my little sister back. Then Beth hugged the twins, then me, then my mother who just came outside. Mary and Ruth were 11 years old. They are fraternal twins. Mary has chestnut blonde hair and bright apple green eyes. Ruth has dark hair that was so dark, it was black. She also had eyes that were as dark as her hair. Other than their hair color and eye color, they looked exactly alike. They both had fair skin with a few freckles across their nose and their hair was down to below their waists. Mary's talent was music, such as singing and dancing, and Ruth's talent was fashion, as in designing it and actually making it. Beth was a good sewer, but not as good as Ruth.

After we all had a chance to say 'hi' and all, we showed Mary and Ruth their rooms. Originally, they had been guest rooms, but now they became bedrooms.

Mary's room was painted bright green; with bright blue, purple, pink, and red flowers on the walls. She was a nature type of girl, so we had a pot of flowers on her nightstand and a small tree in her corner. Her dresser, desk, and nightstands were a dark brown and had leaves on the drawers and the knobs were green emeralds. Her bed was made with the same wood as the other furniture and was a canopy bed. The comforter was green with bright yellow flowers.

Ruth's room was similar to Mary's. Her walls were painted a bright red with black stars and hearts. Her furniture was made with black wood and had red hearts and stars along the edges of the sides. The drawers had red ruby handles. Her bed was also canopy, and had a black comforter with red sheets and red pillows. Since she likes to design stuff, we also provided a small table with a black sewing machine and one of those mannequins to measure her designs on.

We helped the twins unpack. Then we ate a quick breakfast, and after that, we asked our parents if we could show them around town.

Before we left, Mary changed into a green skirt with a white blouse and green lace up sandals and a light green sweater. Ruth changed into a red t-shirt with red skinny jeans and black converse and a light red sweater. Caroline wore her brown jacket, Beth wore her light blue sweater, and I wore my blue jacket. Then we finally left.

We showed her the swinging bridge first. Then from there we showed them the town of Buckman. We showed the twins the collage, then the elementary school, then the middle and high school, which were connected. The next thing we showed them was the library, then the park, then the bookstore.

Beth insisted to enter the bookstore, and Mary and Ruth agreed, so we went in. We told the twins to just browse. Beth went immediately to the horror section, Caroline went to look at magazines, and I just wandered around. I was heading to the sports section; when I saw someone that made my heart stop, then beat fast. Jake Hatford.

He was flipping through a book on baseball. He wore jeans with black converse and a blue jacket over a plain white t-shirt and a red baseball cap on his dirty blonde hair. I slowly inched closer to him until I was right next to him. When I made sure my sisters weren't looking, I smiled and asked "Find anything good to read?"

He froze and slowly put the book down. Then he glanced at me, but smiled a little. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Okay. Wally really misses Caroline, Josh misses Beth, I miss you, and Peter misses you girls' cookies," Jake said. I smiled. Peter and his cookies.

"Guess what?" I then explained to him what happened during the past week. He smirked and told me what happened to his family in the past week.

"Eddie?" I heard Beth call for me.

"I have to go. Bye," I said. Then I quickly walked towards Beth.

"Where did you go?" Beth asked. I shook my head. "Nowhere. Come on, let's go," I said.

We left the bookstore and headed back home.

JAKE POV

I walked quickly into town. I wanted to get away from the house and do something. The first place I went was to the bookstore. I knew I had to hurry before my parents arrived with my cousin, who was now my adoptive brother.

My new brother, Scott became orphan a few weeks ago. The police had been frantic to find us, his legal guardian family. Apparently, my uncle and aunt were driving threw a heavy rain fall coming back from a business dinner they had been invited to. A drunk driver hit them at nearly 95 miles per hour. It hit the front of the car, so my uncle and aunt had gotten most of the impact. Scott had a few injuries, but was okay.

Now, my parents were informed about what happened, but they couldn't pick Scott up until two weeks, so they had to keep Scott in an orphanage. My parents received the paperwork from the orphanage here in Buckman, and had gone to the airport to pick him up.

I entered Oldaker's Bookstore and wandered around. A book on baseball caught my eye, so I went over and flipped through the pages. I only got about halfway through the book when I heard a voice that made me and my heart freeze for a minute. I recognized that voice anywhere. "Find anything good to read?" the voice asked.

I slowly put the book down and glanced at her. Once I confirmed it was her, I gave a soft smile. Eddie Malloy, my one enemy, and yet the only girl I have ever fell in love with. Her warm brown eyes were sparkling which meant she was happy to see me. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I couldn't. Not in the bookstore where people might see us and tell our parents. "Hey," I said.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" Eddie asked.

"Okay. Wally really misses Caroline, Josh misses Beth, I miss you, and Peter misses you girls' cookies," I said. Eddie smiled at the Peter and his cookies part.

"Guess what?" She then explained to me what happened during the past week to her family. I smirked and told her what happened to my family in the past week.

"Eddie?" I heard Beth call for her.

"I have to go. Bye," Eddie said. Then she quickly walked towards Beth. I sighed as I watched her, her sisters, and her adoptive sisters leave Oldaker's.

I placed the book down and left for home. When I got there, I was greeted by my parents who were already there with my new brother. Scott was a skinny 8 year old with black hair and black eyes. HE had fair skin and was a few inches taller than Peter, being a month older than him.

We showed Scott his new room. My parents turned the guest room into a bedroom. We painted it black with red along the windows and corners. The furniture was also black with red handles. His bed was red with black sheets and pillows. We let Scott unpack. We didn't really need to show him around since he has been here before.

We asked him if he wanted to do anything, but he simply replied that he wanted to be left alone for a while. We left him in his room and we went downstairs.

"I saw the girls today," I said to my brothers. They turned and stared at me. "Where at?" Josh asked.

I told them how I saw the Malloy girls and what Eddie had told me about their new sisters. "Wow. Now we really are even with them," Peter said. I shrugged.

Josh shook his head. "How did the new girls look like?" he asked. I described the two girls I had seen with the Malloy sisters.

Josh was my twin brother. We have the same dirty blonde hair, and we were both string bean skinny and tall. The only difference between us was our eyes. Josh has deep dark blue eyes, while mine are a golden hazel.

Wally and Peter on the other hand were the opposite of Josh and I. They both were square shaped, but not really stocky anymore, and they both had dark hair. Wally had hazel eyes like mine, and Peter had dark brown eyes that reminded me of dark chocolate. If Wally wasn't taller than Peter, and if you switched around some parts of their faces, they could have been twins.

While we were discussing stuff about the girls, my mom walked in. "Boys, did you know school starts next week?" she asked.

We looked at each other. We did know, but we didn't like to mention school during the summer. We nodded anyway.

"I have to take you five boys out for school supply shopping," she said.

"What for?" Peter asked.

"Well, you need new notebooks, and pencils, and lets not mention clothes and shoes," my mom replied. We groaned. Half of the stuff she buys us for school ends up in the corner of our closets and then they are never worn.

"Now boys, be reasonable. You all need knew clothes and you know it. We'll go tomorrow," she said to us, then left out of the room.

"Great. A shopping trip to look forward to. Yay." Josh said lamely.

But who knew that the shopping trip wouldn't turn out to be so bad?

**Sorry if it sucks guys. I was in a rush because I was about to go to sleep to walk the Race for the Cure walk. It's a 3.5 mile walk marathon for support to people who have or had cancer. My teacher just got cancer and so did her husband, plus cancer killed 5 of my elder family members. Which means cancer is a huge part of my life and I am going to walk that race. So right now at Five o' clock in the morning, I am updating this. Wish me luck guys!**

**Please review!**

**Love you all!**

**-Lia XD**


	2. Chapter 2: CRASH!

Beginning Again

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the sequel to **_**Another Start**_**! I hope you guys enjoy my new story! Most of my ideas came from watching the movie The Sandlot 2. It reminded me a lot of the Boy/Girl Battle Series. I hope you guys will review on this! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES, JUST MY OWN FANFICTIONS. I ALSO OWN SCOTT HATFORD, MARY AND RUTH SAYERS MALLOY, AND BEN AND BELINDA. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 2: Shopping

Jake POV

Jake, Josh, Peter, Scott, and Wally grudgly sat in the back of their dad's truck. My mom sat in the passenger seat and my dad drove us to the clothing department. Scott looked out the window, Josh was sketching on a notpad, Peter was numbly eating a chocolate bar, Wally was studying the floor, and Jake was simply staring at his brothers wondering why they haven't gone berserk yet.

Mr. Hatford pulled up at Buckman's clothing department. The brothers slowly got out of the car and followed my mother inside. We hadn't been inside for even ten minutes and we were already carrying a pile of clothes each. Mrs. Hatford made Wally try on a horrible yellow sweater.

"Hmm. Maybe. It looks fine," she muttered to herself. Peter had his own opinion. "You look like a banana," he said. Josh, Scott, and Jake snickered while their mom frowned at Peter. "Peter and Scott, go look for some jeans in your size," she said and then turned back to Wally. Peter shrugged and led Scott to the boys' jeans section. They selected their jeans (in other words just looked for their sizes and randomly grabbed a pair.), then made their way back to their brothers and mom. Halfways there, Peter caught sight of the Malloy girls. HE quickly grabbed Scott and ducked behind a shelf. "Ow! Peter, what's with you?" Scott complained as he hit the floor. "Sshh!" Peter shushed him. He peered over the shelf. HE saw Eddie, looking bored Beth reading a book, and Caroline talking to two unknown girls. "Those ar the Malloy girls," Peter quietly explained to Scott. Scott studied the Malloys. "I thought there were only three girls," he said. Peter nodded. "Originaly. They adopted their cousins. Same like we did with you," he said.

Scott nodded. They crept back to their brothers. "Where were you?" their mother asked. Peter and Scott shrugged and held up their jeans. "Hey mom, how about we look around for our selves," Peter suggested. Jake, Josh, and Wally stared at their brother, but their mother agreed.

Peter and Scott led the twins and Wally to where they saw the girls. "The girls are here," Wally said. "Duh," Jake said. They spied on the girls as they followed their mother around the department. "Lets check out the new girls," Jake suggested. The other boys shrugged. They carfully ducked behind shelves and racks. Peter caught a glimpse of one of the girls. She had long chestnut blind hair and bright green eyes. Peter thought she was really pretty. HE was so busy staring at her that he didn't notice the skateboard in front of him. Peter's foot caught onto the board and he went flying.

"watch out!" he yelled to the girls. Eddie and Beth dove out of the way and crashed into Caroline sending all three to the floor. The black haired girl jumped back and shouted "Mary, look out!"

Mary spun around and was about to jump back when Peter crashed into her. tHey both crashed onto the floor with clothes flying all over the place. Mrs. Malloy stared as Mrs. Hatford rushed over. "What happened?" Mrs. Hatford cried out. "Are you okay?" Peter asked. Mary nodded. He helped her up before he was grabbed by his mother. "Peter what happened? Are you crazy?" she asked. He shrugged. "It was an accident," he said feebly. His mom shook her head. She apologized to the girls' mother.

Jake, Josh, Wally, and Scott ran up. The twins and Wally helped Eddie, Beth, and Caroline up from the floor. "And this is only one reason we tried to keep you all apart," Mrs. Malloy said.

"Well now that we are all here, we should have some introducing do get over with," Caroline suggested. "Fine with me I guess," Mrs. Malloy said. She took the clothes from the girls and went to pay for them. Mrs. Hatford left the kids and went to look for some clothes to torture the boys with.

"Mary and Ruth, these are the Hatfords, Jake, Josh, Wally, and well, you've already met Peter. I just don't know who you are though," Beth said.

"this is our cousin and new brother Scott. Scott, these are the Malloy girls, Eddie, Beth, Caroline, and I'm guessing Ruth and Mary," Josh said, pointing to each girl. The girl twins nodded. "What are your talents?" Jake asked the girl twins. "Music," Mary said. "Designing. You know, clothes and acssesories, and stuff," Ruth added.

"What about you?" Eddie asked Scott. "Photography," Scott replied. "What about you three?"

"I'm sports, Beth is books and cooking, and Caroline is drama, as in acting," Eddie said.

"And you guys?" Mary asked. "I'm also sports, Josh is art, Wally is spelling and studying stuff, and Peter is learning to cook and bake," Jake said.

"How old are you?" Josh asked. "We're 11. We turn 12 in May," Mary said.

"Me too. I turn 12 in July," Scott said.

"Mary and Ruth, Jake and Josh are 15 and they turn 16 in April, Wally is 13 and turns 14 in January, and Peter is also 11 and turns 12 in August," Beth explained.

"Scott, Eddie is 15 and turns 16 in May**(Made Beth's and Eddie's up. They don't say her birthday in the books.)**, Beth is 14 and turns 15 in June, and Caroline is 12 and turns 13 in January," Josh explained to his adoptive brother. "Well, now that we are all introduced, it looks like we should go now," Mrs. Malloy said as she walked up. "Lets go girls."  
Caroline gave Wally a sad look, but said "Bye" to the boys and followed her sisters out of the department.

"What a way to introduce yourself to a pretty girl, Peter," Jake said grinning. Peter blushed and scowled. "What was that?" Scott asked.

"What was what?" Wally asked.

"The look you gave that Caroline girl," he said. This time, Wally blushed as Jake and Josh grinned. "That's Caroline, Wally's girlfriend," Jake said teasingly.

"She isn't my girlfriend… I think," Wally stammered.

"Oh man! You mean you guys aren't exclusive? Seriously, Wally, you kissed her in front of us and her sisters! And you aren't exclusive!" Jake said.

Wally frowned. Were they exclusive? He knew he loved Caroline, a lot, but was he ready to tell the world that he was dating Caroline Malloy?

Malloy POV

Mary followed Eddie around the department store. She already carried three tops four pairs of jeans, and two sweaters. Beth had her nose deep into a book called Even More Scary Stories, a book that Mary had read last year and freaked her out.

Caroline and Ruth were having the most fun mixing and matching outfits. Eddie was just plain bored and a bit tired of her littlest sisters squealing over shoes and jeans.

Mary was about to ask Eddie if they had to wear anything specific for school, when she heard shouting. Eddie and Beth suddenly dove out of the way and crashed into Caroline and onto the floor. Ruth jumped back and shouted for her to look out. Mary spun around and saw a dark haired boy on a skateboard flying towards her. She was about to jump back like Ruth, but then the boy crashed right into her. The skateboard and the load of clothes Mary had been carrying went flying as she and the boy crashed to the ground. She closed her eyes as pain shot through her head and through her body. When she opened them, her green eyes met dark brown eyes that reminded her of dark chocolate. Mary then realized she was staring at the boy.

"What happened?" a woman came over cried out and grabbed the kid. "Peter what happened? Are you crazy?" she asked. Peter. So that was his name.

"It was an accident," Peter said. Four other boys rushed over. The oldest ones, twins, and another dark haired boy who looked like Peter helped Eddie, Beth, and Caroline up from the floor. The girls' mother shook her head as well. "This is why we tried to keep you all apart," she muttered. At this, Mary guessed that these boys were the famous Hatford boys. Caroline then suggested to have an introduction. Mrs. Malloy agreed and went to pay for all the clothes they had gathered and Mrs. Hatford went off in another direction.

Apperantly, the two twin boys were Jake and Josh at age 15 like Eddie, the other dark haired boy was Wally, and the black haired boy was Scott who was 11. Peter was also 11 like her. They also appeared to have their own talents.

Once they were all introduced, their mom came up and said "Now that we are all introduced, I think its time for us to go now," and headed for the doors. Mary gave a small wave as Eddie and Beth said 'Bye' to the Hatford boys. Mary caught Caroline giving Wally a sadend glance.

"Way to meet a cute boy, Mary!" Ruth whispered to Mary. Mary shot her twin a look and blushed lightly.

Mary rubbed the bak of her head as she rode in the back of her mom's car. Since before her own mother's death, Mary and Ruth had seen their aunt as another mother and had called her 'Mom'.

When they got home, Mary asked Caroline "What was that look I saw?"

Caroline was confused. "What look?" she asked.

"The look you gave that kid, Wally I think, before we left," Mary explained. Caroline blushed lightly as Beth giggled and Eddie smirked.

"That was Wally alright. He's Caroline's boyfriend!" Eddie said and laughed with Beth. Ruth giggled as well. "He's kinda cute too!" she said.

Mary grinned as Caroline blushed even more pink. "He isn't my boyfriend… I think," she said.

"What? You aren't exclusive?" Ruth asked. Caroline shrugged. Caroline didn't really know. Were they exclucive or not? Caroline knew she loved Wally very much. But was she ready to show the whole town of Buckman that she was dating Wally Hatford?  
It simply was unknown.

**Hey guys! I know the chapter is short, but I am super sore right now. I did it! I walked 3.5 miles! I walked the entire Race for the Cure in 1 hour and 43 minutes. I am proud of myself, but yet I am SORE! My arms and legs feel really heavy and it's a bit hard to think. But all I can say, is that I will try to update really soon! I hope you guys liked this chapter! A special THANK YOU to lovingrace for being my first reviewer! WHOOOHOO! GO GRACIE! I LUVE YA GIRL! XD**

**I hope you guys will review on this! Either bad or good, they are all welcome, but please hold off on the insults and stuff. Okay, that's all. I think I'm going to sleep now, since its 10:35 down here in my New Mexico hometown and I have school tomarrow! Bye guys!**

**Please review!**

**Love you all!**

**-Lia XD**


	3. Chapter 3: 1st day of school pt 1

Beginning Again

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the sequel to **_**Another Start**_**! I hope you guys enjoy my new story! Most of my ideas came from watching the movie The Sandlot 2. It reminded me a lot of the Boy/Girl Battle Series. I hope you guys will review on this! Oh, and I just found out that Peter and Wally actually have BLUE eyes, so I'm just going to make all of Wally and Peter's eyes blue and Josh and Jake hazel because I don't remember reading about the twins' eyes. Maybe I'll make them blue. I'll have a poll on my profile. Only Scott's will be black. For the girls' eyes that I know: Eddie and Caroline have brown eyes, Beth blue, and I'm making Mary's green and Ruth's black. Oh and the theme song for this Fanfic will be "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee. Some of the outfits in the Fanfic will be on my profile from my Polyvore account. I have a theme song for all of my Fanfic- Never Knew I Needed sung by Ne-Yo. Okay, that's it. Please review and all!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES, JUST MY OWN FANFICTIONS. I ALSO OWN SCOTT HATFORD, MARY AND RUTH MALLOY, AND BEN AND BELINDA and her little sister Lin which will appear later. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 3: 1st day of School part 1

Mary's POV

When I woke up the morning of my first day of school, I had no idea where I was. Unfortunately, I have a really dark past- my mother died when Ruth and I were 9, and soon after that, my father began to beat us. Being a kid, I didn't know that was a bad thing. Even though the past is behind me, I still have nightmares of when I was in my father's custody.

My previous dream has been when he locked my twin in the basement and he locked me in the attic. That day, he gave me the key to the basement, but in order to release my twin I had to climb off of the roof and into the house. I nearly died that day, but I managed to slip through my bedroom window.

Anyway, when I woke up, it was 6:30 in the morning. I decided to get up then. I quickly dressed into a yellow top with white skinny jeans and my brown boots. I combed my long chestnut blonde hair and pulled my bangs away from my face and pinned them to the side of my head with a yellow pin. Once I was dressed, I made my bed and headed downstairs.

My twin and my adoptive sisters were already sitting at the table. Beth was frying something in a pan, Eddie was pouring out the juice, and Ruth and Caroline were staring at the toaster, obviously waiting for the toast to pop out. Ruth spotted me and tossed me a green apple. I sliced it in half and ate it while Beth served us our food. I had to admit- out of our family, Beth wins the prize for best cook.

"Where's Coach?" I asked, referring to my uncle. "Took off to the high school early. A game is coming up soon and they have to prepare for it," Eddie said as she sat down. Eddie was wearing her usual outfit- short jeans, white Nikes, a blue t-shirt, and blue baseball cap. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail.

Beth wore blue denim shorts, a green top, black Converse and had her hair pulled back. Caroline wore a purple blouse over black leggings and black high-top Converse with her long dark hair pulled to the side. Ruth was the simple but sweet one- a short sleeved red dress, white tights, red converse, and a white flower pin in her jet black hair.

My 'mom' came down to breakfast. She poured herself a mug of coffee and nearly spit it out when she saw Eddie.

"Edith Ann, are you really wearing that to your first day of school?" she asked. Eddie frowned and ran upstairs to change. I noticed that my aunt had been trying to get Eddie more into different fashion styles lately.

When Eddie came down she was wearing regular skinny jeans, a black tank top under a dark blue top and black converse. "Better?" she asked before gulping down her juice. Mom rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. By 7:30 I was walking between Ruth and Eddie as we walked out towards the swinging bridge. "Should we wait for the boys?" Caroline asked. Before anyone could reply we heard someone yell out "Hey girls! Wait up!"

I spun around. The Hatfords were running out of their house and towards us. I held in a giggle as Jake nearly tripped.

"What's the rush?" Beth asked.

"Don't ask. Please don't ask," was all that Josh replied. We walked to school.

"Do you want me to show you around the school" Peter asked Ruth and I.

"Sure Peter. Offer the girls a tour. Don't worry about me. I won't get lost," Scott said sarcastically as he brushed his dark hair out of his eyes.

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have much of a choice with you," he said. Scott rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out in reply as we all gave low chuckles and giggles. We then came across a brick building. It seemed big even though it was fairly a good size.

I gave a last glance to Eddie, Beth and Caroline and they said "Bye" to Ruth, Scott, Peter, and I.

Ruth, Scott, and I followed peter inside the building. He led us into the office and introduced us to the secretary. The secretary looked at us for a moment, nodded and handed us some papers. We scanned them. Scott, Mary, and I had the same teacher, Ms. Valencia- same as Peter. (The school staff though it would be best to keep me and Ruth together, and to keep Scott around Peter.)

"At-whay uck-lay!" Ruth whispered to me, which meant "What Luck!" in Pig Latin. I gave her a confused look and asked "At 'whay oo-day ean-may?" I asked. (Translation: What do you mean?")

Before Ruth could reply, our brief conversation was interrupted by Peter. "Come on girls and guy. Let's get to class before we are all late," he said. We followed him out of the office.

In the class room, Scott, Ruth and I stood in front of the entire freaking class. To tell the truth I felt like an idiot just standing there. (IF you have ever been a new student, then you know what I mean.) After the teacher introduced us and all, she put us in the way back. I sat next to Peter, Ruth sat a few desks away and next to Scott, who was behind peter.

While the teacher droned on and on about fractions I felt someone staring at me. I kept my body relaxed and casually looked around as if I was looking at Ruth. A girl with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes was glaring at me and Ruth. What the heck did we do wrong?

At lunch, Ruth and I sat with Scott and Peter. (Peter admitted that he didn't have many friends at school.)

When we went back to class, the teacher assigned me to hand out papers. While I handed out the papers, Peter got up and sharpened his pencil. When I handed out a sheet to the girl who had been glaring at me earlier, Peter quickly walked back to his desk. HE was about to pass me when I felt myself trip and we collided and fell to the ground.

The class all laughed except for my twin, Scott, Peter, and me. Papers were flying everywhere. Once again, Peter was on top of me, apologizing. "SORRY Mary! Sorry!" he said.

"I tripped. It was my fault," I said as Peter helped me up and helped me collect the papers that were flying everywhere. The teacher made us go back to our seats as she finished handing the papers out.

I was so embarrassed. How did I manage to mess up the simplest of all tasks? By tripping, that's how.

Wen school FINALLY ended, Peter led us to the middle school and the high school to wait for out siblings to get out.

"Mary, you know how you fell earlier?" Ruth said. I nodded. "I saw that girl you were next to stick out her foot. She tripped you," Ruth said. We turned to Ruth. "Did that girl have reddish brown hair?" I asked. Ruth nodded.

"That's Lin. Her big sister, Belinda goes to school with our older siblings here at the high school. From what I heard from Jake, Belinda is even more rotten than Lin. Ignore them both. They're nothing but trouble. They also have a sister in the same grade as Wally and Caroline. She's pretty nice though." Peter said. I didn't get it though. Why did Lin trip me in the first place?

I was about to ask this when the doors opened and nearly knocked Peter off the wall along the staircase where he was sitting. Eddie roughed out and she looked MAD. She, Beth, and Jake were a mess. Their clothes were stained and Jake wasn't wearing his hat anymore. "What happened to you?" Scott asked. Eddie shook her head in disgust. "Long story. But let me tell you one thing." Eddie said. "What?" I asked. At the moment, Caroline, Wally, and Josh also exited, this time nearly crashing the door into me instead.

Caroline frowned and finished Eddie's sentence. "We are _so_ getting revenge."

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is long, but it's spring break for me right now and I was bored. I also wanted to say that the theme song for Caroline and Wally in Another Start is that song called "Daylight" by Maroon 5. I LOVE this song and after a while it reminded me of my own Fanfic.**

**I hope you guys will review on this! Either bad or good, they are all welcome, but please hold off on the insults and stuff. Okay, that's all. I seriously BEG you to review! (Seriously, you know how much we Fanfiction authors want to know how our story is so far.)**

**Please review!**

**Love you all!**

**-Lia XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Beginning Again

TODAY IS MY 14TH BIRTHDAY! WHHHOOOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAHAHA XD

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the sequel to **_**Another Start**_**! I hope you guys enjoy my new story! Most of my ideas came from watching the movie The Sandlot 2. It reminded me a lot of the Boy/Girl Battle Series. I hope you guys will review on this! Oh, and I just found out that Peter and Wally actually have BLUE eyes, so I'm just going to make all of Wally and Peter's eyes blue and Josh and Jake hazel because I don't remember reading about the twins' eyes. Maybe I'll make them blue. I'll have a poll on my profile. Only Scott's will be black. For the girls' eyes that I know: Eddie and Caroline have brown eyes, Beth blue, and I'm making Mary's green and Ruth's black. Oh and the theme song for this Fanfic will be "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee. Some of the outfits in the Fanfic will be on my profile from my Polyvore account. I have a theme song for all of my Fanfic- Never Knew I Needed sung by Ne-Yo. Okay, that's it. Please review and all!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES, JUST MY OWN FANFICTIONS. I ALSO OWN SCOTT HATFORD, MARY AND RUTH MALLOY, AND BEN AND BELINDA and her little sister Lin which will appear later. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 3: 1st day of School part 1

Eddie POV

We all have that moment where we realized that life really could be unfair. Unfortunately for me, that moment was when I realized I had every single darn class with Jake. Here's my dinky schedule so far:

1st period: English. I sit in the back, Steve Benson to my left, and Jake to my right. I now know how Caroline felt when she sat behind Wally all those years ago.

2nd period: Gym. We all have gym uniforms. The girls require a white loose tank top (We're allowed to have something underneath), blue shorts that are only reach to my mid-thigh, tennis shoes, and "yay" for me, a blue baseball cap. We met up with the boys in the football field. Jake, wearing the boys uniform (white muscle shirt, blue shorts up to his knees [that lucky idiot!], tennis shoes, and blue baseball caps.

"Are you following me?" he had asked. I smirked at him. "You wish," I replied.

3rd period: Math. I was okay at math, but I wasn't fond of it much. I entered the classroom, deciding to sit by the window. I was tripped, by Jake, his way of telling me he was there too. Once I sat down, I aimed a kick at his seat. Even though he wasn't facing me, I could tell he was smirking.

And here we are, at lunch time. There were two lunch periods. "A Lunch" was kids with last names from A-M and "B Lunch" was kids with last names from N-Z. This meant that the Malloys and the Hatfords had lunch together. Caroline, Beth, Josh, and Wally were already sitting at a table. I stood in line, got my lunch, and sat with them. A few minutes later, Jake joined us.

"So how's your first day girls?" Josh asked, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Fine for me," Caroline replied. I nodded and Beth said "Same."

Wally took a bite of his macaroni and cheese, and then made a face as he said "What class do you have next?"

I took out my schedule. "Computers," I said. Caroline, Wally, and Jake also had computers, and Josh and Beth had Home Ec.

After lunch, Jake and Wally led Caroline and me to the Computer lab. I sat next to Caroline, behind Wally, Caroline was sitting behind Jake. After that, I had History with Jake and Josh.

5th period: Josh greets me by saying "Hi" and waving me to a seat next to him and in front of Jake. As I walk to my seat, Jake greets me and once again trips me. Josh gives him a frown which Jake replies with a shrug and a "What?" This is why Josh is the nice twin and Jake is the evil twin.

Now, in 6th period: Sports count as electives in this school. I chose baseball of course. This time the uniforms for the baseball classes were red and blue versions of the gym uniforms. Other than Jake, there was a good enough player. His name is Ben, and he's sort of arrogant. He hates the fact that they allowed me and 8 other girls in the class. Once he saw me, he started saying how weak I looked and how I probably couldn't hit a ball at a 5 mph. This made me mad of course.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I asked. Ben gave me a shark like grin. "You heard me."

"I bet I could easily pitch you out," he said. "And actually at a 2 mile per hour rate!" Half of the boys in the class laughed, except for Jake and the other guys I played baseball with in the 6th grade. I fake a laugh and said "I bet I could pitch you out." Ben looked taken aback. "I don't talk trash. I burn it," he said. I smirked. "Chicken," I said. Ben's face turned a light shade of red. "Listen up _doll face_. This class is for playing baseball. I don't know why you girls are here. Baseball is as sport a man plays," he said. I snickered. "Then what are _you_ doing here?" I asked. Jake and the others on my side laughed. Ben scowled.  
"Fine. Pitch me three fastballs and if I miss, I'll…. I'll wear all pink tomorrow. And if I don't miss, then you have to join the cheerleaders. Deal?" he asked. I shrugged. Caroline and Beth wanted to join the cheerleaders so if I did loose, I could just hang with them. Right?

I nodded and he picked up a bat. I focused as I wounded up and threw the ball. Jake was the catcher so he backed up a bit. I threw the ball. 10 seconds later he yelled out "Throw it already!" Jake stood up and showed him the ball. "WHAT!" he shouted. Two pitches later, me and the 8 other girls in the class were planning what pink items he had to wear the next day.

7th period: Science. Thankfully I was great at science. I loved it as much as I loved baseball. I was assigned to sit next to the window- next to Jake. And you see, in this class, we had to sit in these long black tables that sat two kids each. This meant Jake was my official science partner. To tell the truth, I was really happy about this. Ben and his girlfriend, Belinda also had this class. But on the bright side, Jake actually treated me like an "equal" for this class.

8th period: This class is PAC, which I found out I have with all the Hatfords, ad my two sisters. I also found out PAC stood for Performing Arts Class. I was NOT happy. Belinda, Ben's girlfriend found out I beat her boyfriend. She didn't want to be the girlfriend of the guy who lost to a girl. So, the little skank got 'revenge.'

Don't ask me WHY in the world she came to class with a tray of snacks and drinks. I was currently sitting in between Beth on my left, and Jake on my right. Belinda "tripped" even though no one trips onto 3 people and dumps snacks all over them. "Hey!" Jake yelled. Beth, Jake and I were covered in food. "My bad!" Belinda sneered and the teacher told us to go clean up. Jake was really upset because his hat was stained so bad; he had to throw it out. I felt bad. He had taken most of the impact.

When the bell finally ringed, I was trying to follow Ben and Belinda to give them a piece of my mind. I lost them, but I was so MAD!

"What happened to you?" Scott asked. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. But I'll tell you one thing…" I trailed off as Caroline stormed out and nearly knocked Mary off of the stair rail. Caroline frowned and finished my sentence. "We are so getting revenge."

I agreed. After all- they should keep in mind there is defiantly nothing than getting even.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is long, but it's spring break for me right now and I was bored. I also wanted to say that the theme song for Caroline and Wally in Another Start is that song called "Daylight" by Maroon 5. I LOVE this song and after a while it reminded me of my own Fanfic.**

**I hope you guys will review on this! Either bad or good, they are all welcome, but please hold off on the insults and stuff. Okay, that's all. I seriously BEG you to review! (Seriously, you know how much we Fanfiction authors want to know how our story is so far.)**

**Please review!**

**Love you all!**

**-Lia XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning Again

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the sequel to **_**Another Start**_**! I hope you guys enjoy my new story! Most of my ideas came from watching the movie The Sandlot 2. It reminded me a lot of the Boy/Girl Battle Series. I hope you guys will review on this! Oh, and I just found out that Peter and Wally actually have BLUE eyes, so I'm just going to make all of Wally and Peter's eyes blue and Josh and Jake hazel because I don't remember reading about the twins' eyes. Maybe I'll make them blue. I'll have a poll on my profile. Only Scott's will be black. For the girls' eyes that I know: Eddie and Caroline have brown eyes, Beth blue, and I'm making Mary's green and Ruth's black. Oh and the theme song for this Fanfic will be several…. I haven't decided yet. Some of the outfits in the Fanfic will be on my profile from my Polyvore account. I have a theme song for all of my Fanfic- Never Knew I Needed sung by Ne-Yo. Okay, that's it. Please review and all!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES, JUST MY OWN FANFICTIONS. I ALSO OWN SCOTT HATFORD, MARY AND RUTH MALLOY, AND BEN AND BELINDA and her little sister Lin which will appear later. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 5: Match Maker/ Date Planner **(This could only end well…)**

Malloy POV

Caroline sighed as she plopped onto her bed. She was so tired!

Caroline thought about something. Peter and Mary.

She had caught Peter looking at Mary, and noticed how he smiled more than usual when he spoke to her. Caroline had a thought. Had she ever played the role of a match maker? Of course not.

Caroline decided if she was to be a match maker, she was going to need an assistant.

"Ruth! Get in here please!"

Ruth ran in. "What?"

"You want to play match maker?"

Ruth shrugged. "Sure. With who?"

"Peter Hatford and your twin."

Ruth grinned. "Aw! They would make a cute couple!" Caroline nodded, smiling. That was easy. Now for the rest of the plan…

Hatford POV

Josh stared at Wally. "Are you serious?"

"Come on Josh! I have no clue if we are exclusive or not, and besides, if she really IS my girlfriend, I need to ask her officially," Wally said.

"Well, one thing is for sure- you guys haven't even had a real DATE before." Josh said.

Wally sighed. He knew that. Seriously, what type of "boyfriend" would Wally be, if the only thing closest to a date would be "lost in the woods for three days, only to end up getting attacked by hunting traps?" Right.

"Well, what does she like?" Josh asked.

"Pink. Roses. Music. You know, the basics, I guess."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Okay… what about…." Josh explained his plan.

"_Wow. I'm the brother to a date planner!"_ Wally thought.

Jake POV

Okay, I needed a good plan. A real solid one. I needed to convince Eddie that our time in the woods wasn't a onetime thing. But how the heck do I do that?

What do ALL girls like? Chocolate. Right?

I headed to the dollar store and bought a good amount of chocolate. And just random brands such as Recces, Hershey's, Kit Kat, Milky Way, and Snickers. They girl at the cash register frowned at the huge amount of chocolate. I paid; nearly 10 dollars' worth of chocolate, grabbed the bag, and ran home. I had to enter through the back door hoping my brothers wouldn't catch me.

Just my luck too. Eddie was there in the kitchen sitting with Beth, Peter, Scott, and Mary. I quickly snuck into my room, dropped my bags on my bed, knowing Josh would touch anything anyway. Then ran for the kitchen.

Peter took out a chocolate bar. He broke it into pieces and offered everyone. I froze, wondering how Eddie reacts to chocolate.

"No thanks Peter. I don't think I'll be able to eat chocolate for a long while- I saw our cousin eat three Snickers in one minute," Eddie said. "But thanks!"

_No freaking way._

I smacked my forehead onto the wall, muttering "Why me?"

Everyone glanced at me. "Are you okay Jake?" Beth asked. I nodded. "I'll be back!" I said, and dashed out.

I ran once more to the store. I browsed the shelves. What else could I get?

I randomly grabbed a tub of ice cream. I could just say I wanted to share, right?

When I paid, I earned another frown from the cashier. "Is your mom pregnant and craving or what?" I heard her mumble.

I paid, and ran back to the house.

I was about to enter when I heard Scott ask "Anyone want ice cream?"

I froze again. "What flavor?" Eddie asked.

"Don't worry Eddie, it's not cookie dough." I heard Peter say.

"What's wrong with cookie dough flavor?" Scott asked.

"Allergic." Eddie replied. I glanced at the ice cream I bought-

COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM!

_Damn it!_

"COME ON!" I cried out in frustration from behind the door. "Jake, are you okay?" Eddie called out.

"Yeah. Um… I forgot something! Be right back!" I said. I ditched the ice cream, and ran back out again. **(A/N: Irony. When you're eating ice cream while typing a Fanfic.)**

Once again, I ran to the store. This time I bought random candy and a bag of chips. "We should have a card for 'frequent customer!'" the cashier laughed. I glared, paid for the stuff and ran out again.

I ditched the stuff on my bed, tripping in the process. Everyone ran up to my room. Seeing I sprawled on my face, surrounded by bags of junk food, of course they laughed.

"Jake what the heck? Are you PMSing or something?" Peter asked. This made them crack up even more. "Maybe it's menopause…" Scott said, making them laugh even more.

"Shut. Up." I grumbled. So much for that. Eddie saw all the candy and stuff, and one of them she was allergic, half of the stuff she could stand for a while and the rest was crushed by my impact onto the floor.

Scott and Peter laughed so hard, they were practically on the floor. Beth laughed and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. Mary giggled next to her. Eddie stood over me, laughing.

I gazed up at her. She looked so pretty when she laughed. Like the place went brighter as she laughed.

Eddie stopped laughing, but still smiled as she met my gaze. Her eyes were full of question.

I sighed, and lowered my head onto the ground. "Bye Jake," Beth managed to choke out.

The girls left a few minutes later, still cracking up.

Of course, when Wally and Josh arrived, they laughed, but they helped me eat some of the stuff. Brothers. You got to love them.

Caroline POV

I smiled as Mary entered my room, looking for Ruthie.

"Heyy, Mary."

"Um. Hi?"

Ruth smiled at her twin. "So how'd it go?"

Mary stared at us confused. "Fine… why?"

"No reason."

Mary kept staring.

"So, Mary. How'd you like the Hatfords?" I asked. Mary smiled and shrugged. "They're funny."

"Jake, Josh, and Wally?"

"Cool. They're friendly."

"What about Scott?" Ruth asked. Mary shrugged again. "He's nice."

"And Peter?" I asked. Mary thought about it. "He's nice, really friendly. He's funny too."

"Isn't he kind of cute?" I asked. Mary once again stared. "What are you getting at, Caroline?"

"Oh... nothing." I replied. "Just that you guys could be good friends."

Mary shrugged. "I need to know him better."

Here came the matchmaking part. "I know more or less about him. Want me to tell you?"

Mary shrugged, but Ruth went "Sure!"

I randomly listed things about Peter that might interest Mary.

"Peter's favorite color is green; he likes cookies, especially Beth's. He likes music; he likes nature, and is a good camper. Even though you were born in May, he was born in August but is still older, because his birthday is on the previous year. This makes you a younger 11 than he is. He likes to run around, hang out with his friends and brothers, and is a great person to rely on. He like video games, but isn't obsessed. Peter also likes pizza, like you! Wow, you guys have a lot in common," I said.

Mary nodded slightly. "Maybe, I should just talk to him and make friends myself," she suggested. I nodded. "Go ahead! Make friends with Peter!" Ruth said.

Mary simply gave us a strange look, then left. Ruth and I grinned. So far, so good!

Wally POV

"Okay, you got it?" Josh asked. We were sitting in Jake's room, trying to help him eat the junk food he had gotten for nothing.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Okay then… trivia: What's her favorite song?"

"Has more than one. She likes One Direction, The Fray, etc."

"Favorite food?"

"Caroline likes anything sweet. Mainly strawberries."

"Flowers?"

"Roses."

"Favorite season?"

"Autumn because it's cool, and she enjoys riding her bike under the colorful leaves."

"Hates?"

"Hates "Haters", spinach, grape flavored stuff, and loathes being bored."

"Other likes?"

"Pink and purple, singing, dancing, some sports. She was on the track team. She also likes raspberry syrup instead of plain maple syrup. She likes PB&J sandwiches, except the jelly or jam can't be grape. She wants to be an actress, and if not, then a drama teacher."

"Good job Wally! You have them all memorized, and you didn't have to think all the way back to fourth grade to remember half of that stuff!" Jake said.

I nodded again. "Now, how do I officially ask her out again? And basically, without our parents finding out?"

"Simple. Take her favorite flower, take her for a walk, play her favorite song somewhere, and dance with her." Josh said.

"Problem: I CANT dance!" Wall yelped. Jake and Josh sighed. They did want a little brother when they were younger.

"Alright Wally," Jake said, standing up. "Time to give you dance lessons."

Well, this could only end well…

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive! I also wanted to say that the theme song for Caroline and Wally in Another Start is that song called "Daylight" by Maroon 5. I LOVE this song and after a while it reminded me of my own Fanfic.**

**I hope you guys will review on this! Either bad or good, they are all welcome, but please hold off on the insults and stuff. Okay, that's all. I seriously BEG you to review! (Seriously, you know how much we Fanfiction authors want to know how our story is so far.)**

**Please review!**

**Love you all my Jolly Ranchers!**

**-Lia XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, so so sorry about this! I hate author's note chaoters too...**

** Anyway, I will not b able to update any of my fanfics for a long while... we no longer have wifi where I live. we have to find a new wifi, since we just moved across town. **

** I will keep writing so that when I get wifi, I will update ASAP.**

** Also, I'm using McDonald's wifi as i eat. (You just have to love McDonalds)**

** So so sorry guys! **

** Love, peace, bacon, and McDonalds,**

** -LIA**


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning Again

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the sequel to **_**Another Start**_**! Some of the outfits in the Fanfic will be on my profile from my Polyvore account. I have a theme song for all of my Fanfic- Never Knew I Needed sung by Ne-Yo. Okay, that's it. Please review and all!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES, JUST MY OWN FANFICTIONS. I ALSO OWN SCOTT HATFORD, MARY AND RUTH MALLOY, AND BEN AND BELINDA and her little sister Lin which will appear later. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 5: Dance Lessons

"Jake, there is no way in hell, that I'm going to take dance lessons from you!" Wally said, jumping from the bed.

"No, you idiot! Think about it- who is close to Caroline, that we know, who's talent is dancing?" Jake asked.

"Mary." Josh said, replying before Wally.

"How do we ask her that?" Wally asked.

"How do we ask who, what?" Peter came in, and helped himself to a chocolate bar on Jake's bed.

"Mary. Wally needs some dance lessons." Jake said. Peter grinned. "I could ask her at school. She's in my class."

"Cool. Now, to change the subject, why did you buy all of this stuff Jake?" Josh asked his twin.

"I don't know. I felt like it."

"Really. Because everytime you would leave for the store, it be after Eddie said something about all of the food here." Peter observed.

"Nope. I was bored."

"Then why did yo yell when you realized you bought cookie dough ice cream?" Scott asked, walking into Jake's room.

"How do you know that?"

Scott held up a half melted tub of cookie dough ice cream. "I figured you went and bought it, but then you relized that Eddie is allergic. Plus, as soon as she said that, you yelled, and when I went to find you, I found this instead." Scott said.

"You bought ice cream for Eddie?" Josh asked in disbelief.

Peter laughed. "Jake has the hots for Eddie!"

"I do not!" Jake looked down to hide the blush. Josh and Wally still saw it anyway.

"Aw! Jake likes Eddie! Jake and Eddie, sitting in a tree..." Wally started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Peter, Scott, and Josh finished singing out.

"SHUT UP!" Jake yelled as his brothers cracked up.

"But seriously, why didnt you just say so? Falling for your enemy isnt that bad... just look at me and Caroline," Wally said.

Jake shrugged. "I dont know. I just... didnt think i would I mean, Eddie Malloy? I hated her remember? I even wished that the Abaguchie would maul her once..."

Peter shook his head. "I told you that was mean. I told you guys that the girls werent all that bad. But you didnt listin."

"Hey! You hated them too!" Josh said.

"Yeah, but before I at least got to know them."

"THey gave you cookies to bribe you." Wally said.

"And they were delicouse." Peter said proudly.

"Does this mean the war is over?" Wally asked. He had been hoping for this since the Halloween of fourth grade.

"I..." Jake was about to say something before he was inturupted.

"Jake! Someone is here to see you!" Ms. Hatford called.

Jake sighed and ran downstairs. ONce he left, his brothers all ran over to wally's room where they had a good view.

JAKE'S POV

I ran downstairs. I hoped it wasnt Eddie coming over to ask why i acted idiotic.

I opened the door and nearly slammed it closed. It wasnt Eddie, but it was someone i didnt want on my porch.

Ben Mayors.

The guy who lost the bet with Eddie and who had to wear all pink tomarrow at school.

My newest rival.

Ben had a dark red helmet on his light brown hair and was balancing on top of a black skateboard which looked expensive.

"Hatford, do i have a bone to pick with you." he said.

"Can you do it later? I have a large amount of food waiting for me."

"Dont get smart with me. I want to tell you something."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Tell your stupid girlfriend to lay off."

"Whoa, wait My girlfriend? Since when do i have a girlfriend?"

"Idiot. I meant that freak, Eddie!"

"She isnt my girlfriend." i said. Not that it wouldnt be bad. "And dont call her a freak."

"Why'd you defend her if she's not your girlfriend?"

"She's my friend."

"Whatever. Anyway, tell her to back off." Ben snapped

"Back off of what?"

"She's a girl. She shouldnt play baseball! She should be learning to cook like a real girl. She shouldnt hang out with guys, unless she dates them. Tell her to act like a girl!"

"Why do you care? Besides, she is a real girl. She wears skirts... sometimes. She does know how to cook. And I'm a guy and i hang out with girls i dont date! Why is it any diffrent?"

"Yeah, well, she's gong to take my place on the team!"

"What team? There's only one team and its a 6th grade team! Besides, the Baseball Class rotates the players. Plus, she's a pitcher, like me. Not a catcher."

The truth was, Ben would have played pitcher, if it wasnt for me. THat's why he hates me so much.

"I dont care! Tell her to back off or else!"

"Whatever. Now, if you dont mind. get off my land!" i snapped, and gave him a push. The push sent him and his skateboard flying of the porch.

"Jake Hatford, you just made an enemy you dont want to have." he said, and took off on his stupid skatboard.

Well, this could only end well…

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Thank you guys for all of your support, and your reviews, and your follows and favorites! You guys made a 14 year old girl cry tears of joy! (Not really, since i cant really cry, but i did get tears in my eyes.)**

**Hey guys! I'm back! I still won't be updating very often, but I'll still update. School started already, and I already have homework. A lot. Especially since i just started my freshman year in high school, which i'm excited for (new friends, new classes, new clothes, and new crushes! Yay! and best of all...WE ARE ALLOWED TO LISTEN TO MUSIC IN CLASS! WHOO!).**

**I also got pretty sick over the week, again, but i wrote this, hoping someone will read and review it. **

**We got wifi back, but like i said, I'm swarmed with homework. It's a miricle that i've written anything at all! **

**Oh yeah, and one last thing: do you remember the summary in the beggining of the story? Forget about it. I'm changing the direction of the story. There will still be some complications between the Hatfords, the Malloys, the Bensons, and the OC's. But i decided that the summery reavealed something, so i had to change the plot. **

**I hope you guys will review on this! Either bad or good, they are all welcome, but please hold off on the insults and stuff. Okay, that's all. I seriously BEG you to review! (Seriously, you know how much we Fanfiction authors want to know how our story is so far.)**

**Please review!**

**Love you all my Jolly Ranchers!**

**-Lia XD**


End file.
